


Words On Paper

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - student, Angst, Blurb, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, genderless reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: San loves you so much that he decides to write about it.





	Words On Paper

**'YOU ARE'** San wrote quickly, deeply onto paper thinking of an ocean of words that could follow after the two.

_Spectacular._

_Magical._

_Intoxicating._

_Stupendous._

On and _on he could go._

And yet he could not find the words that best suited his racing thoughts.

His fingers itched to continue the phrase and complete it, but he could only stare at the window of this empty classroom, helplessly. He thought about of how much his heart raced and his stomach dropped. He thought of how his legs were going to fall off. He thought about you.

San rested his head on his hands and smiles with his eyes.

You, you, you, with your pretty face and pretty laugh and pretty everything.

He thought of how you sneezed in the library and got a dirty look from everyone around you two for agonizing minutes, and how you answered the math equation so quickly, only to realize that's not what the teacher wanted. _San snickered._

He felt warm, twice that as there was sunlight shining over him.

But what about that tim-- San nearly jolted up at the interruption of his train of thought. It was well welcomed though.

San smiled brightly. There you were outside, on the field as two others followed your trail slowly.

 

 _A grasshopper,_ San thought. _Cute._

He turned to the words on the otherwise blank sheet of paper and chuckled at it for no reason.

He turned back to you with an adoring gaze, smiling even brighter at you laughing in the distance.

 

 _You are my light,_ he thought, gripping his pen deciding that he would write that down. 

But as quickly as he turned to his paper, back to tou, his face dropped and so did his spirit. San found himself grinding his teeth and looking away with a scoff. He squeezed the pen in his hand and dared to look at you again, foolishly, as you kissed Yeosang, with your hands on his cheeks and his on your waist.

 _Yeosang,_   _what a lucky bastard that he was your boyfriend and not some moron who's crushing on his class' vice president._

San broke his gaze and grunt as he finally scribbled on his paper. He did is rushed, lazy, completely unlike the first words before it. He pushed the paper off the table and got his bag and left.

 __ **'YOU ARE'** the note read,  ** __** _'everything i dont have'_

 


End file.
